


Handmade Heaven

by Feerisheep



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Anal Sex, But also barely, Dom/sub, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I love the sole existence of that tag (?), I'll tell you when it comes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of straight sex, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Miscommunication, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Identity
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feerisheep/pseuds/Feerisheep
Summary: Yunho viviendo en un sueño.Changmin jugando con una fantasía.Un momento que rompería lo que jamás tocarían, y una herida que tomaría más que sangre y descanso para sanar.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin, Shim Changmin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. In this handmade heaven, I come alive

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, este es el primer fanfic de TVXQ que escribo en diez años siendo Cassie (?). Comencé a trabajar en él en febrero de este año, pero recién ahora me siento lista para empezar a publicar. Espero lo disfruten y se diviertan tanto como yo me divertí escribiéndolo. 
> 
> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Advertencias de este capítulo: sexo, d/s.

Yunho no sabía su nombre. Ni su imagen, ni su mirada.

Pero su recuerdo lo hacía esperar ansioso la llegada de cada sábado por la noche.

Esperar la satisfacción que con sus manos traía a su cuerpo, cada sensación llevada al límite, cada nervio embebido en el placer. 

O es así como él lo veía. Sus amigos parecían no captarlo del todo. 

-No es seguro- volvió a regañarlo Hojun hyung, otra cosa que también se había vuelto un hábito de cada semana. Un poco más atrás, sentado sobre su cama, Dongho ssi asentía con la cabeza. -Cada vez que vas a ese lugar y te acuestas con ese tipo te expones. Esto podría convertirse en el escándalo que destruya tu carrera-

Yunho abotonó su camisa nueva, aquella que acababa de regresar de comprar junto a los otros dos, y se volteó hacia el espejo, ignorando el discurso del mayor. De reojo en el reflejo pudo ver cómo este se volvía hacia el tercero.

Dongho tosió antes de encontrarle con la mirada.

-Más allá de eso, me parece más preocupante que no sepas absolutamente nada de la persona con la que pasas estas...veladas-

La forma en que llamó a sus citas le hizo voltear de inmediato para enfrentarlo.

-¿Qué hay con ellas, Dongho ah?- Le preguntó con tono tranquilo.

-Llevas meses llendo a un club de BDSM donde te desnudas y dejas atar por una persona que no podrías diferenciar en la calle, pero que sí podría diferenciarte sólo por el sonido de tu voz- Mientras hablaba, la clara preocupación en sus ojos hizo que soltara algo de la presión con la que presionaba su mandíbula. -Misma voz de la que vives, y que medio país conoce con seguridad-

A su lado, Hojun asintió con la cabeza en lo que el otro continuaba. -La cantidad de confianza que pones en esta persona es suficiente para que yo y hyung no podamos estar tranquilos- 

Yunho le miró por un par de segundos antes de suspirar.

-Ustedes no entienden lo que yace bajo esa confianza- Respondió, agachándose junto al espejo para recoger su bolso de gimnasio. Sus pies luego le llevaron al pasillo principal. 

Dejó el bolso frente a la puerta del apartamento junto a sus zapatos, en lo que los pasos de los otros dos retumbaban contra los muros del salón de estar. Una mano se posó en su hombro, y por primera vez la expresión de Hojun hyung pareció abrirse, mostrando algo más que defensiva molestia. 

-Yunho ah -Le llamó, mirándole a los ojos- Si no lo entendemos, te pido por favor que nos expliques qué hace que necesites volver una y otra vez a ese lugar-

Por largos segundos ninguno de los dos se movió, los tendones del cuello del más jóven haciéndose visibles con la tensión hasta que alejó la mirada. Descolgó una chaqueta del perchero para vestirse con ella y se calzó los zapatos.

-No lo entenderías - Terminó por decir al mirarle, bolso al hombro y llaves abriendo el cerrojo de la puerta.

El día en que Changdollie le presentó a su dulce, sencilla, y muy real novia, muchas cosas cayeron en su lugar. Por qué le sonreía tanto a su teléfono últimamente, la disminución de sus salidas con Kyuhyun, y la clara mejora en su ánimo a pesar del continuo martirio que podía ser la vida de idol.

También cobró sentido esa sensación en su pecho al verlo, que en algún momento había sido dulce calidez y hoy era dolor venenoso manando por sus venas.

Gradualmente el sufrimiento comenzó a envenenarlo. A alimentarse de sus más genuinas alegrías para dejarle como un sonriente cascarón vacío marchando día a día, hasta la hora en que pudiera refugiarse en el departamento sobrevaluado al que llamaba hogar. Ahí pasaría hora tras hora de la noche sentado sin moverse, mirando sin ver cómo las luces y las estrellas se confundían en el cielo de Seúl. 

Sintiendo las emociones que había rehuido por más de una década, y que podrían haber sido algo más de no haber estado tan...profundamente asustado.

De sentir. De a quién sentir. De aquello que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no podía controlar.

Cuando el sol volviera a alzarse en el cielo se levantaría, y junto con él, su fachada otra vez. Lavar lágrimas secas, cubrir ojeras con maquillaje, volver a sonreír sin sentirlo. 

No era tan mal actor como le habían dicho alguna vez. Nadie notó el cambio.

Hasta que un día recibió un mensaje de Siwon.

“Olvidar a veces requiere de estímulos” era lo único que este decía, junto a una dirección.

¿Qué habría visto Siwon para creer que lo mejor que podía hacer era enviarle la ubicación de un club de Bondaje? ¿Cómo es que él, cristiano y en teoría heterosexual, sabía del lugar? ¿Por qué habría pasado él para creer que esa podía ser una solución? Eran dudas que rondaban su cabeza cada vez que se enfrentaba con la puerta que le separaba del interior del club. Dudas que siempre se disipaban una vez se abría la puerta y la recepcionista le recibía. 

Teléfonos, billeteras y documentos personales siempre quedaban en custodia de recepción, para que luego la muchacha (no mucho más joven que su misma hermana) le guiara al pequeño vestidor que antecedía a los cuartos. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y miró las luces que enmarcaban el espejo, la banca donde podían dejar sus zapatos, sus largas piernas aún vestidas. Como si su cuerpo supiera qué sucedería, no puedo esperar mucho más antes de comenzar a desnudarse prenda por prenda, dejando ir uno a uno sus demonios en lo que las ropas se arremolinaban dentro de una cesta.

La primera vez que se encontró en ese vestidor, su cabeza llena de una mezcla de dudas y vergüenza, no había sido una tarea fácil de realizar. A cada segundo se preguntaba si hacía lo correcto, si esta era la forma de lidiar con el luto de algo que nunca fue. No era como si nunca hubiera tenido sexo (difícil cuando en algún momento fuiste el hombre más deseado del continente), sino el hecho de estar teniendo sexo con alguien para que el amor por alguien más dejara de doler. 

Luego de aquella primera vez, poco importaron los remordimientos. Por una vez en su adultez, no quería tener la responsabilidad de sus actos sobre sus hombros. 

Mientras a nadie le haga daño, estaré bien, pensó mirando su larga figura desnuda en el reflejo. La luz blanca hacía que su piel perdiera algo de su cálido color marrón, y se hicieran más visibles las huellas de la semana pasada: leves líneas en sus caderas, círculos amarillos bajo su pecho, el fantasma de su aliento en su nuca…

Tembló en su lugar, su miembro comenzando a alzarse ante las memorias. Tomó la venda de tela negra y las esposas que le esperaban en una mesa de noche frente al espejo, y giró la manilla de la puerta. 

Los muros de la habitación le saludaron con su tono bermellón, reflejando las pequeñas lámparas amarillas que iluminaban con luz tenue el lugar. La mullida alfombra acallaba el sonido de sus pasos hacia la enorme cama en el centro del cuarto. Una vez frente a esta, bajo un círculo de cadenas de las que había colgado alguna vez, tomó asiento de rodillas y pasó la venda por sus ojos, cuidando la fuerza del nudo antes de cerrar los grilletes de las esposas alrededor de sus muñecas. 

Sólo quedaba esperar que su acompañante llegara. 

El silencio de la habitación le llevó a volver a entrar a su mente, a pensar que quizás Hojun y Dongho tenían motivos para estar preocupados. En todo el tiempo que llevaba sumergido en esta rutina, Yunho nunca había cruzado una palabra con el hombre al que de algún modo había llegado a considerar cercano. Sabía cómo sonaba su respiración acelerada, conocía el sonido que hacía cuando una de sus acciones le satisfacía, o el profundo gruñido que vibraba en su pecho al venirse, pero ninguno de esos era realmente su voz. 

Las únicas palabras que se decían en la sesión eran suyas: su petición de cómo quería ser tratado en esta ocasión, y una que otra súplica antes de agradecer por los servicios entregados.

Hablar era lo que menos quería hacer al estar en ese lugar. Hablar le obligaría a comentar su vida. A pensar en Changmin, su sonrisa que nunca le pertenecería...y todo sería en vano. 

Con tal solo pensar en su nombre podía sentir la tensión en su mandíbula apretada. Estaba comenzando a volverse doloroso cuando las bisagras de la puerta anunciaron su apertura. 

Tomó posición en su lugar. Piernas abiertas, cabeza gacha, su erección algo afectada por el estrés. Él debió notarlo, tomándole del mentón para alzar su rostro. 

-Hola - Le saludó, cosa que nunca antes había hecho. 

Tras un par de segundos, una mano acunó su miembro y apretó con suavidad. 

-Estaba pensando. Quizás demasiado- Respondió con simpleza. 

Las manos en su cuerpo de inmediato aumentaron la presión, robándole un jadeo. 

Un sonido profundo respondió a su emoción, haciéndole temblar levemente. 

Abrió la boca, y un dedo se coló entre sus labios. Un coro de gemidos resonó entre ambos cuando este entró en contacto con su lengua. 

-Por favor...quiero dejar de pensar-

Una boca cálida selló la recepción de su petición o cualquier otra idea que fuera a verbalizar. Bajo la venda, Yunho se permitió cerrar los ojos. 

Desde ese momento todo fueron sensaciones. Manos comenzando a construir una melodía con cada caricia que daban a su piel, tocando sus puntos débiles como si fueran las cuerdas de un arpa, construyendo la única canción que no compartiría con nadie más al punto de dejar su mente limpia y su cuerpo abierto como una fruta esperando ser devorada. 

Besos comenzaron a bañar su cuello y sus hombros, a bajar por las hendiduras y planos de su pecho hasta llegar a sus pezones. Dedos alabaron su vientre, su cintura y sus brazos, hasta que tomaron sus muslos y le alzaron del suelo. 

El suave lecho se hundió bajo su peso, y el aliento caliente comenzó a repasar las marcas que siempre dejaba al interior de sus muslos, creando un oxímoron con el naciente dolor en sus antebrazos. 

Un sonido agudo reverberó en las paredes tal como hizo en su garganta en el momento en que su pene fue envuelto por el húmedo calor que sabía era su boca. Trataba de distraerle de los roces tentativos que comenzaron a viajar hacia el delicado punto entre sus piernas, pero Yunho sólo podía gemir y pedir más de aquellas sensaciones. 

Más de lo que sea que pudiera darle hasta morir entre sus brazos, hasta poder besar el suelo del paraíso por un segundo, o aquel bajo sus pies, hasta sentir esa tranquilidad que tanto anhelaba en su interior.

La parte más oscura de sí mismo, que parecía despierta a pesar de sus actos, le preguntó sí realmente había tenido esa paz alguna vez en la última década.

La idea fue empujada de su cabeza con el movimiento del otro colándose en su interior, su glande rozando de inmediato su próstata, desatando una descarga eléctrica en su vientre. Manos firmes se aferraron a sus muslos, hombros anchos sosteniendo sus pies. Su corazón puso el ritmo con el que aquel hombre comenzó a embestirle inmediatamente. 

Y de pronto no parece haber aire, porque cada bocanada se convertía en gemidos de placer. No hay realidad más allá de ese cuarto, de esa cama y de ese cuerpo, de esos azotes que le hacían retorcerse sobre las sábanas, ganar mordidas y succiones en cuanta piel tenía el otro a su alcance. 

Nada más que esa delgada línea entre mucho y el algo restante que faltaba para caer al abismo. 

Una mano abandonó su pierna por un momento, y con una suavidad impensada al sentir la brutalidad de sus caderas, cinco dedos se enroscaron en su cuello, apenas bajo su manzana de adán. 

Apretaron un segundo.

Suficiente para romper el sello en su vientre y que su estómago se bañara de blanco.

El descenso fue lento, cada aliento un paso más cerca del cielo. Los embates del otro, ya bestiales y descoordinados, habrían sido una perfecta invitación a seguir a pesar de la hipersensibilidad de no ser porque anunciaban que el juego no duraría mucho más.

Uno, dos, y comenzó a sentir la humedad bañando su interior, aquel rugido de goce vibrando en los pechos de ambos cuando el cuerpo ajeno cayó sobre su pecho y apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro. 

-Yunho...Yunho…-

Esa voz apretó hasta el último de sus músculos, aceleró su pulso de un segundo a otro, y heló su sudor en un solo segundo. 

Con el otro aún dentro de sí, el paraíso armado con sus manos cayó como un castillo de naipes.

Yunho conocía esa voz. 

  
  



	2. Someone else's baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin pensó ser el hombre que no se quemaría al jugar con fuego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: menciones de relación hetero, discusión de dinámicas d/s, menciones de sexo gay y heterosexual, menciones de algunos kinks, si pero no infidelidad (?) dentro de una relación abierta, y uso de palabra de seguridad.
> 
> Aprovecho de mencionar que no soy experta en el D/S, esto es ficción y ocupé mi entendimiento de esto junto con lecturas previas. Espero no haberme alejado mucho de la realidad, pero espero no tomen esto como un ejemplo fidedigno de cómo se vive ese estilo de vida.

No podía dejar de mirarla. Su sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes, cómo usaba todo su cuerpo al hablar, sus manos danzando con cada acto de su relato…

-Tú sabes cómo es, llora tan fácilmente…-

...la forma en que mordía sus labios para no reír, lo traviesa que se tornaba su expresión al divertirse…

-...y cuando llegó a diez le dije “aquí está tu premio”...-

...lo bien que congeniaban, su sentido del humor oscuro. Era la compañera que jamás creyó encontraría. Le comprendía como nadie, después de todo....

-Pisé su erección, ¡y se corrió con tanta fuerza!¡Sé qué vi una boca caer en su boca!-

Quizás lo lograba justamente por eso. Porque eran iguales. Dos adictos a infringir por igual placer y dolor, por emborracharse del poder que daba poder llevar al cielo y traer de regreso a alguien sólo con sus manos. 

Era la compañera que Changmin creía que llegaría a encontrar, después de más de quince años siendo figura pública, sin tiempo realmente para conocer personas y mucho menos cultivar vínculos. 

Pero ella llegó de casualidad, como la música, como sus amigos, alimentando esa curiosa conexión que sintió desde esa primera vez en que ambos respondieron simultáneamente a la misma duda con el mismo chiste. 

Para su fortuna no fue el único en sentir esa conexión, y cuando ella le dio su número de móvil, supo que ahí había algo que no podía permitirse perder.

¿Cómo conocer a alguien cuando vives viajando, cumpliendo agenda, dando conciertos y descansando lo mínimo? Su primera cita fue varias semanas después de comenzar a charlar por Kakao Talk, y quizás fue ingenuo de su parte creer que le conocía lo suficiente como para saber qué ocurriría una vez estuvieran juntos. 

Al menos apreció la sinceridad que ella tuvo para hablarle sobre el tema.

-Eres la primera persona con la que me permito tener esperanzas en mucho tiempo- Ella comentó con una sonrisa coqueta, girando el vino dentro de su elegante copa en el restaurante que había reservado para los dos. No negaría que eso lo hizo sentir encantado.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?- Respondió Changmin, llevando su propia copa a su boca.

-Los hombres suelen temerle a una mujer que disfruta de atarlos a la cama y tocarlos hasta que se retuerzan-

-Y lloren. Sin lágrimas no tiene sentido- Respondió Changmin por inercia, bebiendo un sorbo de vino antes de enfrentar la curiosa mirada femenina.

-¿Te gusta ver llorar de placer a otras personas, Changmin ah?- Preguntó ella con un destello intenso en su mirada que rompía la neutralidad de su expresión. Por primera vez se sintió observado a su lado, esos ojos escaneando cada recoveco de su interior. Sólo los años de oficio le permitieron salir tranquilamente de la situación.

-Sí. Creía que todos lo sabían después de esa entrevista- Una sonrisa gatuna rompió la máscara de poker en el rostro femenino, y su corazón latió con fuerza al verla.

Esa noche hicieron que el magnetismo explotara en chispas de mil colores, condensaron la tensión hasta volverla sudor sobre sus cuerpos, y rieron abrazados una vez terminaron de devorarse cómo animales sedientos de pasión, compartiendo historias sobre compañeros, escenas y amores.

-Realmente me gustas...- Dijo ella en un momento, cuando la noche ya les abandonaba y la luz del sol volvía a refractarse sobre su espalda desnuda. Él no pudo sino sonreír.

-También me gustas mucho- Respondió, en lo que ella retomaba la palabra.

-...pero no me gustaría dejar ir mi vida de Dom por estar contigo, ¿sabes?- Ella volteó para mirarle a los ojos, transparentando con su rostro sus emociones. - Es una parte de mi que me llena. Prefiero decirtelo ahora, antes que te ilusiones conmigo- 

Esas palabras llevaron a la charla más sincera que Changmin había tenido en algunos años. Sobre emociones, límites, cercanía y prioridades. Sobre qué podía darse cada uno al otro y que no estaba dispuesto a entregar por mucho que quisieran avanzar. Sobre sí podía aceptar querer a alguien más allá de las nociones preconcebidas, y la diferencia entre deseo y amor.

Changmin había roto muchos preceptos ajenos a lo largo de su vida como para detenerse hora. 

Así fue cómo comenzó a amar a esa mujer.

Y cómo conoció aquel club. 

(Toparse con su mejor amigo semidesnudo en el pasillo fue plus).

Ambos entrarían, se dirigirían a distintos cuartos, tendrían escenas con sus respectivos subs (los de ella todos conocidos de largo tiempo atrás, los de él desconocidos que buscaban lo que ofrecía y entregaban lo que buscaba, a cambio), y volverían a encontrarse en la puerta para irse juntos otra vez. 

Contrario a la creencia posible, era increíblemente efectivo como pasatiempo.

-¿Nunca has temido que vayamos a sentir algo por alguien más algún día?- Le preguntó Changmin un día frente a un vaso lleno de tteokbboki con salsa picante. Sentados sobre el pasto, el río Han corría frente a ambos. 

Ella dio un sorbo a su cerveza antes de responder. -Un par de veces, sí. Es el temor típico de una persona que no está acostumbrada a tener sentimientos en una relación, supongo- Con uno de sus dedos le picó el brazo hasta que puso un par de piezas en su boca. -Pero realmente confío en ti. Y sé que tú también confías en mí- 

Asintió, llevando otra pieza de tteokbboki en su boca. -¿Qué haremos sí ocurre? -Dijo luego, alejando su vista por un momento del curso de agua para mirarle, bajando apenas la cabeza debido a la diferencia de estatura. 

Ella le imitó, alzando su rostro. -Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él- señaló tranquila antes de besarle. La salsa en los labios de ambos hizo un sonido extraño cuando se separaron, y sin darse cuenta, comenzaron a reír.

Un par de meses más tarde, se le asignó un sumiso cuyo único límite era siempre permanecer con la vista vendada. Cuando entró a la habitación, sobre el lecho descansaba el único cuerpo que conocía tan bien como el suyo. 

Las mismas piernas gruesas, de rodillas para resistir su peso. Los mismos brazos llenos de poder, atados a su frente con unas esposas de cuero. El mismo torso siempre suave, con esos pectorales que evitaba mirar para no sentir el anhelo de morder. 

El mismo lunar sobre la boca que había soñado besar por tanto tiempo.

Con el aliento atrapado en el pecho, su primera reacción fue tratar de huir. La voz que sabía saldría de esos labios le detuvo.

-Sé que hay alguien ahí. Le oí- Su voz sonaba segura. Su respiración agitada denotaba vulnerabilidad, sin embargo.

Cualquier otro de sus sumisos habría conseguido su primer castigo con esas palabras. 

Jung Yunho no era cualquiera.

-No es necesario que hables si no quieres- Agregó poco después, invitado por su falta de respuesta. -Pero no te vayas, por favor-

En esa última palabra su bravado se fue abajo para dar espacio a la súplica contenida. Con asombro vio como el mayor giró sobre sí mismo y se dejó caer contra el suelo. Abrió las piernas, y una brillante gema roja centelló en la hendidura de su trasero.

La boca de Changmin se secó en un instante. 

Con unos pocos pasos se acercó a la cama, tragando sonoramente al ubicarse junto a esta. 

-No sé mucho de esto…- Titubeó Yunho, su mejilla contra la sábana- Pero...sé que tú puedes ayudarme a dejar de pensar…- Ante lo críptico de sus palabras, Changmin sólo esperó.

-Haz que me pierda en el placer...maestro…-

No podría precisar qué fue lo que le hizo reaccionar. Quizás la invitación, la vulnerabilidad que la desbordaba, o la sencillamente hermosa forma en que Yunho le esperaba, su espalda curvada y la curva de su pequeño trasero esperando por sus manos.

Acunó su rostro con una de sus manos y llevó su pulgar a su boca, la que se abrió dócil para recibirle. Ambos jadearon cuando su lengua acarició la yema de su dedo.

Cuando le comentó a su novia esta situación, solo pudo describirla como una caída libre. Simplemente no podía tener suficiente de su entrega, del sabor de su sudor al succionar la curva de su pecho, del aroma salido del corto vello acunando su pene. De lo receptivo y expresivo que era de su satisfacción, temblando entre gemidos cada vez que su lengua rodeaba su entrada o movía el plug.

-Whoa…-Exclamó ella, clara sorpresa en su expresión. -¿Puedes imaginar quién es la persona que no corresponde a Yunho oppa? Ha de ser ciego…-

Cierto. Eso. 

Tras darle cuatro orgasmos y sacarle un par de lágrimas por la hipersensibilidad, Yunho comenzó a hablar en lo que limpiaba el semen de su vientre y el lubricante de su trasero. Sobre lo tonto que había sido, sobre el tiempo, y sobre un hombre que había amado sin darse cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde. 

Sí había sido algo más cuidadoso de lo que solía ser en el aftercare, y luego había visto cada foto publicada en el instagram de Yunho en los últimos doce meses, era mera casualidad.

-No lo imagino- Respondió en lo que negaba con la cabeza.

¿Cómo alguien podía rechazar a Yunho? Era gentil, divertido, absurdamente talentoso, y una de las personas más bellas que él conocía en la vida. Era irrisorio que para alguien no fuera una bendición que Yunho le quisiera. 

En algún lugar esa persona existía, y su sola presencia haría que le hirviera la san…

-Chami - La voz femenina le hizo voltear rápido a verle. sus ojos parpadeando curiosos. -¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?-

-No, disculpa. ¿Qué decías?-

-Pregunté si crees que esto vaya a afectar cómo te relacionas con Yunho oppa-

La respuesta era obvia. Ahora que sabía cosas que no esperaba jamás conocer, como la esquiva vulnerabilidad del mayor en su máxima expresión o la forma en que sus paredes se contraían cuando mordías su cuello, claramente no sería lo mismo interactuar con él. Ver las marcas dejadas aun sí eran casi invisibles, recordándole la satisfacción que había sentido al tocar su cuerpo…

-No será lo peor que TVXQ ha pasado- Respondió con simpleza ante esa mirada que se había vuelto mucho más inquisitiva de un momento a otro. 

Ella sólo le miró en silencio por largos minutos, parpadeando un par de veces antes de extenderle una de sus manos. -¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo si lo necesitas, no?-

Changmin sonrió contento antes de asentir, tomando su mano con cariño. -Lo sé-

El paso de los meses le quitó esa convicción.

Era como si todos los días penetrara a una dimensión alterna, donde todo era igual excepto el hombre que se paraba a su lado por casi veinte horas diarias. Era idéntico a la persona que recordaba, mismos gestos y acciones, mismos movimientos, incluso mismas risas y mismas bromas...pero no era él. 

Su sonrisa no alcanzaba nunca sus ojos, sus manos nunca se tocaban, y a pesar de estar siempre juntos, Yunho parecía estar muy lejos de ahí. En otro país, en un espejismo...

...o en el pequeño cuarto donde parecía volver a tener expresión y emoción. A ser este nuevo y genuino él.

Era un muñeco, un doppelganger, un holograma texturizado, algo así.

Changmin sólo podía tratar de encontrar una respuesta a su actuar, y por las gotas de información que el otro dejaba ir sesión tras sesión, parecía ser siempre la misma causa de su pesar.

Su misterioso amor.

De solo pensar en él le hervía la sangre.

No le importaron las implicancias cuando se lanzó a su búsqueda, cazando esa sombra proyectada en el horizonte que cubría toda la luz de su compañero. Preguntando, observando, incluso averiguando con sus propias conexiones, comenzó a tratar de darle rostro a esa figura, algún dato o pista, pasando incluso a consultar a los cercanos directos de Yunho.

-Ellos deben de saber algo- Le dijo a su novia en lo que movía lo que sería la cena de ambos sobre una plancha caliente, el aroma del yakisoba llenando la cocina. -Cuando le pregunté a su manager este se atragantó con el vaso de agua- Ella hizo un sonido a su espalda.

-¿Qué planeas hacer una vez sepas quién es?- Preguntó ella entonces, el sonido de un vaso resonando suavemente contra la mesa. -¿Por qué te urge tanto saberlo, además?-

Changmin apagó el fuego y comenzó a servir en los platos en lo que respondía. -Para decirle que haga algo, tiene a uno de los mejores hombres del país prendado y llorando por su causa- Al dejar el plato frente a ella enfrentó su rostro.

Lo que vio en ella le hizo tragar con fuerza.

-¿Sólo eso? -Respondió ella con calma, muy distinta de su penetrante expresión. -Yunho oppa no es el primer sub con quien interactúas que pasa por algo como esto...-

-Él no es cualquier sub- Le interrumpió, apretando las manos antes de suspirar, mirándole con disculpa. Ella apretó su mandíbula por un instante. -Él es alguien importante para mi, siento que necesito hacer algo-

Los largos minutos nadie agregó nada. Las volutas de vapor de la cena separándoles y los ronquidos de Buzzi rompiendo el silencio. Changmin no notó que había bajado la mirada hasta que sintió sus dedos acunando su mejilla, y al alzar el rostro se topó con un pesar en los ojos femeninos que no supo justificar.

-Sí tu crees que es lo mejor, lo aceptaré, Min ah- Dijo ella en un murmullo, antes de acercarse y dejar un pequeño beso en su mejilla. - ¿Crees que podamos guardar esto? Quiero ir a dormir-

No tardaron en acostarse poco rato después. Ella respirando suavemente entre sus brazos, él despierto y mirando el muro, tratando de descifrar el nudo en su garganta y la maraña de ideas que no le dejaron dormir.

La respuesta a esa noche llegó semanas después.

La noche que Yunho le pidió ser tratado “como si fuera amado”, en sus propias palabras.

Pasar de ser un maestro a su amante fue demasiado fácil.

Debió notar en ese momento que todo había cambiado. 

Pero no lo hizo. Ni cuando delineó las formas de su silueta con sus dedos, ni cuando besó una y otra vez el lunar sobre su labio. Mucho menos cuando eligió penetrarle recostados, la espalda del otro contra su pecho y sus brazos rodeando su cintura, abrazándole antes de arrebatar sus gemidos uno por uno...

Jadeó una vez aquel orgasmo, suavemente construido hasta la complexión, le permitió respirar hondo, su miembro lentamente perdiendo firmeza en su interior. Yunho cubrió sus manos con las suyas sobre su vientre aún manchado con semen y las apretó con cariño. Changmin no necesitó mirarle para saber que sonreía en aquel momento.

Guió su rostro a su cuello para imitar su gesto, regando besos húmedos y pausados sobre la línea de su pulso, hundiendo su nariz en su cabello para beber de su aroma. 

-Gracias…-Murmuró Yunho con un hilo de voz.

-Te amo- Le respondió en su cabeza, succionando una pequeña marca bajo su oreja. 

Agradeció que Yunho se hubiera quedado dormido de inmediato después de hacerlo esa vez, o habría sido testigo directo de su espiral a la debacle. 

Para cuando Yunho despertó, estaba desatado y solo, una nota de disculpas impresa junto a una botella de agua y un bowl con fresas. Para cuando lo hiciera Changmin estaría lejos, arriba de su auto con destino a casa de la mujer que, hasta ese día creía querer, mientras trataba de que su caos interno no se extrapolara a su forma de conducir.

Con la imagen de aquel Yunho grabada en su memoria, y el desprecio a sí mismo por saber que aquel pensamiento espontáneo había sido sincero.

Tenía que hablar con ella.

Golpeó la puerta de su apartamento, y cuando ella le abrió vio la misma tristeza de días atrás amplificada en sus ojos, que le miraron por largo tiempo antes de hacerle un espacio. Entró cabizbajo, y el silencio se extendió hasta después que estuvieron juntos en su sala de estar.

-Lo último que quería era que esto ocurriera…- Dijo, comenzaba a ahogarse con la tensión.

-Lo sé, Min ah- Respondió ella en lo que le miraba, sentada al otro extremo del sillón. -Pero era inevitable…-agregó antes de sonreír triste. 

Changmin sólo pudo mirarla sin entender. -A qué te refieres…- 

Ella se alzó de hombros, tomando sus codos entre sus manos. -A lo que escuchas - Cada ciertos instantes sus dedos apretaban la piel a su alcance, antes que suspirara largamente y se cruzara de brazos.- Puede que tu no me pudieras ver antes de conocernos, pero yo sí lo hice, por mucho tiempo. Hasta antes de conocerte, yo creía que tú estabas enamorado de Yunho oppa- 

-Conocerte de cerca me hizo creer que había visto cosas donde no las había en un primer momento- Continuó - Y creí en algún momento que oppa no era una amenaza. Que jamás lo sería. Pero el paso del tiempo sólo me dio la razón…- Una risa seca abandonó sus labios por un momento. -No era que nunca hubieses querido a Yunho. Era que ni siquiera te habías permitido darte cuenta.- 

Una mezcla de pesar y molestia comenzó a florecer en el pecho de Changmin. Sus palabras le hacían sentir vulnerable, como si despojaran capa tras capa de piel para llegar a su carne viva, y picaran zonas de su ser donde la sensación rozaba el dolor. No podía tragar el bulto de angustia e inquietud en su garganta…

-Puedes negarlo, Changmin ah- Dijo entonces ella, un destello de desafío brillando en sus ojos cansados. -Pero mírame a los ojos y dime que nunca antes habías sentido ese algo que hoy pudiste nombrar amor junto a Yunho oppa-

Changmin abrió la boca, determinado a desmentirle.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a fluir.

Cientos de Yunhos distintos, adolescentes, adultos jóvenes, ya maduros. Cientos de situaciones, alegrías, penas, sonrisas, llantos, rabias, noches mirando las estrellas o el cielo raso de la sala de ensayos, o el mar rojo de fans emocionadas, cientas y cientas de manos en alto mostrándoles su cariño y admiración.

Y Yunho. Brillante de sudor tras dos horas casi continuas de bailar, cantar, correr, y disfrutar; de 36 horas sin dormir preparando coreografías y ensayando; del peso de más de 15 años haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

Yunho sonriendo enormemente con esos labios perfectos, con sus ojos centellando como estrellas fugaces y sus brazos despidiendo a todos los presentes, atrayendo hasta el más distante con la fuerza de su carisma.

Yunho volteando, y su sonrisa creciendo hasta lo impensable al verle para luego gritar su nombre. 

Su pecho ardió, la emoción previa apenas un cerillo al lado aquel incendio salvaje. Su novia no necesitaba nada más para saberse victoriosa, lo vió en su sonrisa cansada.

-Creo que lo más sensato es que te vayas a tu apartamento, Changmin ah- Le dijo ella, mordiendo sus labios un momento antes de hablar. 

Él extendió su mano, tratando de cerrar la distancia entre ambos. - ¿Qué...qué hay de nosotros?- Preguntó este apenas.

-Usa tu tiempo en casa para responder esa pregunta- Le responde en lo que se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la puerta. -Yo...sólo quiero que te vayas- Por varios segundos la puerta permaneció abierta, como sus emociones.

Luego lentamente, como si el peso de todo esto de pronto estuviera sobre sus hombros, Changmin se levantó y caminó hasta la entrada, mirándole por última vez estando afuera, encontrando el brillo de lágrimas no derramadas en esos ojos por un segundo antes que la puerta se cerrara.

La próxima vez que la vio fue días después, para acordar finalmente el término de la relación. Ella explicó sus puntos, que era humana y egoísta, y quería tener a alguien que la viera como la mayor maravilla puesta sobre la faz de la tierra. -Incluso si lo intentaras, nunca me querrás como amas a Yunho oppa- es la frase que quedó en su cabeza.

Quizás porque fue la que más dolió.

Ella le agradeció lo vivido con una sonrisa sincera, y se alejaron de la misma manera en que se habían acercado: de un momento a otro.

Después de esto Changmin sólo pasó los días en casa, arrullado por Buzzi y una(s) botella(s) de vino. Manager hyung había querido su cabeza en un primer momento, pero con oír su voz bastó para darle a entender que no era un simple capricho, que realmente necesitaba ese tiempo. Incluso le ayudó a apaciguar a Yunho, que había volcado todos sus esfuerzos en escapar para visitarle.

No podía mirar a Yunho en ese momento.

No sin sentir ese cóctel de angustia, inquietud y cariño bajar por su pecho hasta emborracharle, revolver su estómago y su cabeza. ¿Cómo hacía para avanzar ahora sabiendo de esa dualidad en el mayor? ¿Debía decirle su identidad? ¿Què sentiría Yunho al respecto?

¿Quería romper ese paraíso orquestado por la circunstancia?

-Eres tan débil, Changmin…-Se regañó a sí mismo el sábado siguiente, de pie frente a la puerta del club.

Contra su mejor juicio, contra incluso el juicio de Kyuhyun y Minho (que saltaron la salvaguarda de Manager hyung para llegar a su casa y charlar sobre todo tras enterarse de su ruptura), su corazón latió complacido al cerrar esta a su espalda y dirigirse a la puerta pintada que le llevaría a su propio vestidor y a Yunho. 

Y al entrar al cuarto ahí estaba él, robándole el aliento y haciéndole ansiar volverse uno.. Haciéndole soñar con despojarle de esa benda, mirarle a los ojos, y hacerle el amor todos esos años en que habían desperdiciado.

Ni siquiera sabía si él le correspondería, pero su corazón estaba demasiado ansioso, extasiado, drogado en el bombeo descontrolado de dopamina.

Esta no le permitió ver la intranquilidad con que Yunho parecía vibrar antes incluso que le tocara, ni su desesperación por perderse en las sensaciones. 

Mucho menos le hizo evitar la debacle.

-Yunho...Yunho…-jadeó apenas audible contra su oído, aún sintiendo los últimos chorros de semen derramarse dentro de su cuerpo en lo que comenzaba a dejar beso tras beso sobre su cuello...

Las contracciones del cuerpo ajeno se cortaron de golpe para volverse un agarre casi doloroso sobre su miembro.

-Mirotic. ¡Mirotic! ¡MIROTIC!- 

Yunho dijo su palabra de seguridad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advierto que tengo el tercer capítulo como idea pero no escrito completo y no sé cuándo pueda subirlo (porque una es señora que trabaja y tiene poco tiempo libre). Sus comentarios y kudos serán un gran estímulo para ponerme en marcha (?), pero espero tenerlo pronto y que cerremos este ciclo.


End file.
